Big brother
by AL0LT0
Summary: Sweden only wants to make his wife happy... SuFin. human names used. Fluff. a waaay belated birthday present for CanadianCloneLover the cover pic is also hers :


**My first SuFin :D This is a waaaay belated birthday present for Canadianclonelover. She's a big SuFin fan sooo :D. I couldn't figure out how to write Swedens accent so sorry it's just normal talk :/ **

Berwald had been thinking…

Now mind you, when the human personification of the Scandinavian nation of Sweden got to thinking, it wasn't necessarily a good thing.

However he had a tendency to do it a lot. Especially when it came to the happiness of his wife.

Finland had been a bit on the down side as of lately, perhaps because of the recent string of blizzards that had hit his country, in addition to many nations continuous denial that Santa Claus lived in Finland.

So Berwald set out to find a way to cheer him up. His first few attempts had been unsuccessful for various reasons. The first try had involving a candle light dinner of salmiakki*, the next, in which he 'invited' Estonia and Latvia for a visit, had ended when Poland came over looking for the two nations. The third had been the closest to success and had involved dressing their dog Hanatamango like Tino's favorite character from Moomins*

Sweden was stumped at this point, but he was strait out determined to cheer the smaller man up. There had to be something after all.

Berwald found his answer at a luncheon Iceland called for the Nordics. The young had wanted to inform them of the results of his DNA test. A discussion which had led to a subsequent 'big brother' discussion in which Norway had pushed for Iceland to call him said name and, in between Iceland's denials, Finland had stated that he wished he had someone to call _him_ big brother.

And so, Sweden realized exactly how to cheer up his wife.

Tino was in the kitchen, singing softly to himself as he set to preparing dinner. He was in the mood for fish, and had bought plenty of Salmiakki for desert. More than enough for himself, Berwald, said nations adopted son Peter and even Hanatomango.

Finland smiled, turning to grab the salt for the fish and bumping directly into Sweden as he did so.

Tino gulped, looking up at the massive man standing over him and surpressing a shiver at just how intimidating large he was.

"Oh, Mr. Sweden, would you mine grabbing me the salt please?" He smiled looking up at the much larger Swedish man and trying to lighten the air.

"Sure storebror." He turned to grab the sault off the counter.

Finland blinked in confusion, quickly translating the word in his mind. His eyes widened and he slid up next to the swed smiling awkwardly.

"Um, Mr. Sweden?"

"Yes Storebror?"

Tino fidgeted uncomfortably. "Why are you calling me big brother?"

"Because you wanted to be called big brother." Sweden stated in his thick accent.

Tino frowned in confusion, staring a Berwald sideways for a moment before he realized what he meant.

Finland flushed.

"Well that's very sweet of you Mr. Sweden-" He gestured with his hands frantically, blushing and trying to explain his thinking. "But I- well we- I thought I was your wife?"

god he hated being called wife, but it was better of that than… well… this.

Berwald stared at him with that soul-piercing gaze. "You are my wife."

Tino sighed, smiling sweetly. "Well I can't be you're wife _and_ your big brother right?"

"Of course you can." Berwald stated flatly.

Finland blushed a little harder. "No, Mr. Sweden I don't think you understand-"

"Understand what?"

Tino shifted uneasily. "Well you see mr. Sweden- If I was your big brother that would mean we're brothers-"

"of course."

"But being your wife." He hid his wince well. "That would mean we're married."

"Yes."

"Do you understand what I mean?" Finland looked at him hopefully.

"No."

Tino let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

"Does it make my wife happy to be called big brother?"

Finland looked up at him in surprise, brows furrowed in confusion. "Happy?"

"I want my wife to be happy." Sweden stated flatly, looking down at him in that unintentionally imposing way of his.

Finland blinked for a moment in confusion before the entirety of it came down on top of him.

_Oh._

Tino couldn't help the small smile that set on his face as he looked up at the swed.

_That… that really was sweet…_

A timid smile spread across Tino's face, and he subconsciously slid closer to the large Swede.

"Ya Mr. Sweden. I'm very happy."

"Good." Berwald nodded, pressing the salt firmly into Tino's hand. "Also I bought you more Salimiakki."

Finland smiled, thanking him and decided not to point out that he already had more Salimiakki than he could ever eat.

Tino was about to turn back to his fish, but Berwalds lips against his forehead stopped him in his tracks, and the Fin stared up at his silent partner with wide eyes.

Sweden smiled at him, an action that looked out of place and imposing on his impossibly intimidating features.

Tino smiled back. "Oh, Mr. Sweden, would you mind getting Mr. Sealand and Hanatomango for dinner? It should be ready soon."

Berwald nodded and turned for the door. Finland grinned again, placing the fish in the oven and shaking his head slightly, laughing at the situation he found himself in. Maybe, had he not still had his pride intacted, he would have thought it wasn't so bad being Sweden 'wife'. But he still had _some_ self-respect, even if he was a delicate little flower.

However… that night, when they sat around the table Berwald had built by hand, Peter trying and failing to hide his game boy under the table. Hanatomango running around, always underfoot and begging for table scraps. Tino, his mouth full of fish and Salimiakki, made a silent admission to himself, one he would never let any of the other Nordics hear, or any other nation for that matter.

Maybe… maybe he liked being Sweden's wife.

Just a little.

**And that's all she wrote :P. I wanted to make it longer… but this is all I seemed to be able to get out of it :P Please let me know what you think. And sorry if either of the characters where OOC. This is my first time writing them :/. Happy waaaay belated birthday CCL! :D**

***Salimiakki= a salty candy like treat that many finish people like. it is an 'acquired' taste. **

*** Moomins= a comic strip written by a Swedish-finn author/artist. **


End file.
